A Quiet Storm
by JulzPadfootMoony
Summary: Remus and Sirius share a night of listening to the rain during a quiet storm. But is it the storm within themselves, or the one beating against the walls of Hogwarts Castle? RL/SB, one-shot I think . R&R Please!


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own 'em; if I did, they'd be nakey. Constantly. Permanantly. XD

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Well I thought of this while lying in bed, listening to the rain hitting the roof of my house as I tried to sleep last night (this morning). This isn't exactly how I had imagined it last night, but it's basically in the same mould. It's just a one-shot most likely; I have my major fic _Lying Low_ to complete before jumping into another chapter fic so soon. Enjoy and review, please!

**WARNING:** Fluff mostly, but some kissing of the slashy sort ensues! Don't like, buzz off!

* * *

**A Quiet Storm  
**

The soft pitter-pattering of the rain filled the silent air like many tiny explosions. It had been raining for the better part of two days now, and Remus simply loved it. Rain was his favourite type of weather; the smells, the sounds, the low melodic rumbling of thunder and sharp flashes of jagged lightning. It was nights like these that Remus simply adored.

He was staring up the the canopy of his four-poster bed in the fifth year Gryffindor dorms, listening intently to the sullen drops of rain mingled with the soft snoring of three other teen-aged boys. He took a deep breath and the smell of wet earth and springy grass filled his lungs, making him sigh quite dramatically.

"Moony?" came a whispered voice from across the room. Remus didn't bother looking over, he knew that it was Sirius not only by the sound of his voice, but by the affectionate way the word 'Moony' had rolled off his aristocratic tongue like it had always belonged there.

"Yes, Padfoot?" Remus whispered back, smiling lightly to himself.

"What're you doing?"

"Listening to the rain..."

"Me too."

"..."

"Can I come listen to the rain with you?"

Remus' smile widened so much, he felt like it was in danger of splitting his face clean in half. He bit his lip for second, trying to hold back the girlish scream of delight that wanted to voice itself so badly. Remus knew why Sirius wanted to 'listen to the rain' with him; he was afraid of the thunder. It had been their little secret since second year, when Remus had caught Sirius crying and whimpering under his blankets during a particularly rumble-some storm.

"Of course, Padfoot."

There was a swish of moving sheets and a soft pattering of feet. Sirius skulked over to Remus' bed, blushing lightly and trying to smile through his childish fears. He laid down gently beside Remus, staring up at the canopy in much the same fashion as Remus was. Their shoulders were pressed against each other and the werewolf's skin was slightly cold through his thin pajama top. Sirius was, of course, shirtless.

They lay in silence, both listening to the rain and each other's steady breathing. It was a long time before either of them moved, and Sirius was the first to do so. He snaked his hand over to Remus chest, where Remus' hand was resting gently. He slid his hand into Remus' palm, grasping his fingers gently. He felt the werewolf stiffen at his touch and wanted to hear Remus question him, encourage him. But nothing ever came. Remus just stayed still, trying not to grasp Sirius' fingers back like he longed to do so badly.

Sirius withdrew his hand, letting it fall back to his side with an aggravated sigh. He felt Remus shift beside him and sensed the honey-brown eyes gazing on him.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Remus asked timidly, feeling disappointed at the withdrawal of Sirius' affectionate touches.

"Nothings wrong, Moony...Nothings ever wrong. You never tell me to stop, or push me away when I get too close. But you also never tell me it's alright, or pull me closer. You never say _anything_, Remus..."

Remus felt his stomach clench and his heart pound. He had not expected that at all. He wasn't quite sure what to do or say, shocked into complete paralysis.

"What do you _want_ me to say, Padfoot?"

"I don't _want_ you to say anything. Just- just forget it, Rem..." Sirius made to stand up, but was stopped by a hand gently holding onto his wrist. He turned to look into the amber-flecked eyes that so haunted his dreams, his breath becoming more and more shallow and Remus drew closer.

"You've heard the phrase, 'actions speak louder than words', right?"

Sirius nodded numbly, feeling Remus' hot breath ghosting over his lips, tickling the microscopic hairs of his slightly stubbly upper-lip.

"Good."

Remus pressed his lips firmly to Sirius', loving the slight gasp that escaped from Sirius. He waited for some kind of reaction...any reaction..._for the love of God a bad reaction was better than- !_

Sirius returned the pressure on Remus' lips, which were so very soft and tasted like sweet-mint and definitely Honey Dukes Best chocolate bars. He flicked his tongue against Remus bottom lip, asking for entry. He let out a slight moan as he was granted said entry, sliding his tongue against the wet and strong muscle that was Remus' luscious tongue.

Remus was dead. He had died and gone to some lovely Heaven where Sirius Black was snogging him- tongue and all -without backing away or pushing Remus off. Remus lifted his hand to cup Sirius' sleek jaw, letting the other hand get lost in the silky locks of Sirius' hair. He reluctantly pulled away, his need for oxygen out-doing his need for Sirius' lustful kisses, though it had been a very close race.

Sirius went back to lying on his back beside Remus, staring up at the canopy and listening to the still-powerful rain. There was an almighty clap of thunder and, astonishingly, Sirius hadn't flinched, jumped, yelped, cried, or reacted in any other way. He had Remus beside him, fiddling slightly with his palm and entwining their fingers.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes?"

"What're you doing?"

"Listening to the rain..."

Remus snuggled closer to Sirius, nuzzling into his firm chest and curling an arm around his lean waist.

"Me too."

"This sure is a quiet storm, eh Moony?"

"Sure is, Padfoot..."

And with that, both Remus and Sirius fell asleep to the soft, pitter-pattering noise of a quiet storm. Whether it was the storm inside them, _between_ them, or the one outside of the castle, they would never truly know.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Now hit that review button, you know you want to! It's so close!! Love y'all!


End file.
